Dress Shopping
by TharaCorleone
Summary: Leela and Rory bump into Lady and Bianca whilst shopping for dresses. Not even a simple encounter in the boutique can go smoothly in Clint City.


*Just a warning, this fic contains Rory (Jayzel's original 1* form) and whilst he's not considered a fully fledged member of the Pussycats, he's still part of the clan family. So don't be yelling at me about guys never being part of the Pussycats because I'm not in the mood.

-

"Tell me again why I agreed to come here with you?"

Leela Segal would have rather died before even considering setting foot into 'Eloquetta'; only agreeing to because even she couldn't say no to a pleading Rory, she was currently standing around and trying her best not to go insane with boredom.

"Because I'm a man of my word and I'll get you that new ranged weapon you've been after."

Leela doubted that Rory was as clued up on weaponry as he made himself out to be, but she couldn't deny his connections. It was most likely he'd pull something out of the bag and fulfil their deal in a way she'd have never expected.

However, she had expected him to behave like he was around the dresses, cooing and squealing at every available moment and begging to see the intricate designs in every colour under the rainbow.

"Oh it's so gorgeous!" Rory exclaimed, affectionately rubbing his fingers against the material of the plaid dress he was eyeing.

"Well it's less offensive than some of the stuff I've seen you wear," Leela responded, feeling a cheeky smirk form on her face as she glanced up from her cellphone. "If you want it, go get it. I'm certainly not stopping you."

Eagerly grabbing the dress by its hanger and slipping it off the hook, Rory was all set to rush off to the changing rooms when he noticed two familiar faces staring at him. Not out of rudeness, but more out of curiosity.

"Why don't you take a picture, it frickin' lasts longer!" Leela suddenly snapped, almost spitting the words out in disgust when she noticed the staring pair.

"Leela, it's ok," Rory replied, hoping his gentle explanation would calm her down. "It's just Lady and Bianca. They won't start anything."

"Lady's the one who caused the frickin' accident!" The female then exclaimed, pointing to her blinded eye. "Ok, not her directly but her stupid, possessive fans who wanted her beats blasted out at the raves! And the fact she's such a nice piece of work pisses me off!"

"Oh shit," she then muttered, her tone suddenly hushed and highly annoyed. "They're coming this way."

"Don't say anything then if you feel you're gonna go off on one," Rory responded, just as hushed before turning his attention to the approaching Uppers with a genuine smile. "Hi, ladies."

"Hi!" Lady chirped, giving a little wave as best she could given the various hangers on her hand.

"Lady," Leela simply said, giving a cordial nod despite her previous outburst. "Fancy seeing you in a place like this."

"Well The guys have asked if I could keep it a bit more 'normal' at our socials, so Bianca told me about this place. I'm so glad she did, these dresses are so cute!"

"Tell me about it!" Rory couldn't help himself from agreeing, a split second of glee suddenly turning into scarlet-cheeked embarrassment when he noticed both Leela and Bianca's irked and judgemental stares respectively. However, the former soon found herself in an awkward situation when she noticed the latter had turned attention to her.

"I'm surprised to see the likes of you here. You don't look like the type for dresses," Bianca said, giving Leela a curious stare. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," the Pussycat replied, her tone rather gritty as her own stare was rather dark. "I'm surprised you two are hanging together, given...you know. The ig-pay ituation-say."

"I'm still friends with him," Bianca then said, raising an eyebrow as if it was as simple as two plus two. "And I'm still the mother to his son."

"And I thought beastiality was illegal," Leela retorted, but in hushed mutter. The last thing she wanted was to get into a slanging match with a bitchy diva.

"Anyway," Rory began, having heard his friend's muttered words and desperate not to let anything escalate. "What do you think of this?"

He still had the plaid dress in his possession and was edging it towards the two females, whose attentions were flitting between said dress and a now scowling Leela who had noticed their gawking.

"It's nice enough," Bianca said, her wrist circling as she tried to find the right words. "But it doesn't really suit her."

"Her? No, it's for me," he responded, blinking innocently. It was a gutsy thing to admit infront of anyone, nevermind one of the more austere Uppers.

"That's going to look really cute on you," Lady commented, smiling warmly. "In fact, I might get one of those but in the green plaid instead of the pink. Clan colours, you know?"

"Get the purple for when you're down at Borgia's!" Rory chirped, immediately unhooking an occupied hanger from the rail and gently forcing it into the blonde's grasp.

"Rory, you're getting a little overexcited now," the Pussycat began, shaking her head at it all. "Why don't you go walk around the store for a bit and see what you like, hmmm?"

Immediately throwing the original plaid dress into the female's arms, Rory began to flit through the store like a child who had hit the candy jackpot, cooing and squealing over every design he came across and deciding there and then that he wanted all of them.

"I'm not your personal clothesrail!" Leela called after him, awkwardly still in possession of the dress and watching as he continued to flit from display to display, as if that particular dress now shamed him for some reason.

"So many choices!" Rory squealed, obviously too engrossed in all the different designs and colours to listen to his clanmate, yet not too distracted in his delight to yell a genuinely light-hearted "Leela! Bring money!"

"I'll go after him," Lady said, giggling nervously as she began to follow, almost falling over as she tottered in her heels.

Sighing as she did so, Leela began to follow suit, only to find herself held back by a tap on the shoulder from Bianca.

"Just one last thing," the Upper began, glaring at her. "Did I hear you say something about beastiality being illegal earlier on?"

"I did, yeah," the Pussycat admitted, rather matter-of-factly. "And I'm surprised, you know?"

"Surprised about what?"

"That your fine, young cannibal never went to prison for fucking the sow," Leela said, almost victoriously before noticing something on her cell phone. "Oh, is that the time? Best tell Rory to hurry his ass, wouldn't want big sis Charlie yelling at him for getting back late."

Even for someone as usually boisterous as Leela, it had been a pretty gutsy thing to say. And whilst she'd probably end up dead as a result, she couldn't help feeling devilishly accomplished as she began to walk away from who she could only presume to be an extremely humiliated Bianca, despite her scarily calm demeanour; she didn't dare look back and in all honesty, she didn't have the time to.

She just wanted to find Rory and get out. There was only so much time she could spend in there before the 'Perfect Couple' were due to make an appearance.


End file.
